bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zommari Rureaux
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 13 października | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 196 cm | waga = 100 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 7 Espada | poprzedni zespół = Espada | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Brujería | debiut w mandze = Tom 28, Rozdział 244 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 145 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Versus Crusade | japoński głos = Taiten Kusunoki | angielski głos = Greg Eagles | galeria = tak }} , czasami błędnie romanizowany jako Zommari Leroux. Jest Arrancarem oraz Séptimo (7) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd Zommari jest wysokim, muskularnym o ciemnej skórze Arrancarem z nieco większymi ustami niż u reszty. Zarówno położenie jego dziury Hollowa, jak i jego numeru nie są nam znane. Pozostałości jego maski znajdują się na jego głowie, tworząc kolce przechodzące przez grzbiet głowy, co przypomina nieco irokeza z parą kościanych kolczyków w kształcie czaszek, oraz gruby, kostny naszyjnik, jednak nie ma pewności czy to także pozostałość maski. Cały wygląd przypomina nieco szamana. Jest także łysy i ma żółte oczy. Jego jednolity strój składa się z białego munduru Arracara z nisko wciętym kołnierzem sięgającym do klatki piersiowej. Pod płaszczem nosi białe hakama, jak każdy Arracar, jednak jego buty przypominają obuwie treningowe do sztuk walki. Na brodzie ma trzy tatuaże w kształcie trójkąta. Nad oczami ma także po cztery kreski przypominające wykrzykniki. Jego Zanpakutō znajduje się przy pasie. Charakter Jest spokojny i rzadko rozmawia. W głębi serca szczerze nienawidzi Shinigami nie za to, że polują i zabijają Hollowy tylko za to, że uważają je za złe. Jest również troszke arogancki, ponieważ mówił, że traktuje Byakuyę jak równego, lecz ciągle spoglądał jak na osobę słabszą od siebie. Fabuła Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|left|Zommari wychwala Aizena przed śmiercią Pierwszy raz pojawił się na spotkaniu Espady, kiedy Ichigo i reszta przybyli by uratować Orihime Inoue. Komentuje słowa Aizena, że ich czwórka walczyła na równi z Gotei 13 pytając się kto był tą czwartą osobą a Ulquiorra odpowiada, że Inoue Orihime. Zommari zjawia się krótko w miejscu gdzie zginął 9 Espada, komentując śmierć Aaroniero Arruruerie, który został zabity przez Rukię Kuchiki i przygotowując się do wykończenia jej na miejscu. Na szczęście jest powstrzymany przez jej brata kapitana 6 Dywizji - Byakuyę Kuchiki. Zaczynają ze sobą walczyć. Na początku Zommari ma przewagę dzięki Gemelos Sonido, lecz Byakuya używa Utsuisemi, techniki której nauczyła go Yoruichi Shihouin. Następnie po krótkiej rozmowie uwalnia Zanpakutou i dzięki temu może kontrolować poprzez spojrzenie swoich oczu jakąś część ciała Byakuyi, przez to Byakuya odcina sobie połączenia nerwowe u obu kończyn, lecz używa swojego Bankai i walka trwa nadal. Byakuya atakuje swoim Bankai Zommariego i ciężko go rani, Espada próbuje atakować kapitana, ale nieskutecznie. Gdy wiedział,że już nie zdoła pokonać kapitana 6 Dywizji, dowiedzieliśmy się że Zommari nienawidzi Shinigami, ponieważ zabijają Hollowy tylko dlatego, że uwazają je za złe i tak się przyjęło. Na to Byakuya odpowiada, że nie zabija go dlatego że jest Hollowem, lecz dlatego że podniósł swój Zanpakutou na jego dumę, co referuje wyraźnie do Ruki. Następnie Byakuya zabija Zommariego a ten ginie wychwalając Aizena. Kluczowe w zabiciu go przez Byakuię było jego niezdecydowanie w pokazaniu wyższości nad swoim przeciwnikiem i zbytniej arogancji kiedy miał okazję to zrobić. Moce i Umiejętności Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako 7 Espada, Zommari przekracza energią duchową dwóch najsłabszych Espada. Mistrz Sonído: Jak każdy Arrancar, Zommari posiada podstawowe umiejętności tej rasy. Jako jedyny wśród Espady odznacza się najlepszym panowaniem nad Sonído. Ta teoria nie została potwierdzona przez innych Arrancarów, jednak dowodem na to jest to, że potrafi nadążyć za kapitanem Byakuyą, który bardzo dobrze posługuje się techniką Shunpo. Jest na tyle szybki, aby zmusić go do użycia wysokopoziomowych technik prędkości, by uniknąć jego ataków. thumb|right|190px|Gemelos Sonído * ; po hiszpańsku "Bliźniaczy Dźwięk", a japońsku "Doszczętny Dźwięk Ceremonii": Twierdzi, że nawet niewielkie zwiększenie przepływu Reiatsu w tej technice powoduje utworzenie klonów. Tą umiejętność porównuje do magicznych sztuczek. Stosuje ją do zaskoczenia przeciwnika. Wyjaśnia później Byakuyi, że technika nie ogranicza się do stworzenia dwóch klonów, ale liczba tej umiejętności może wzrosnąć do pięciu kopii. Używa jej głównie do dywersji lub do użycia ataków w wielu kierunkach. Te klony są na tyle realistyczne, że wydaje się, że klon dostał pewne obrażenia i upada. Zommari pokazuje też, że może utrzymać je przez dłuższą chwilę, a do tego poruszają one ustami w tej samej chwili co oryginał i wydają dźwięk. Zanpakutō ; po hiszpańsku "Czarodziejstwo", a japońsku "Zgromadzenie Magicznych Oczu": W zapieczętowanym stanie normalna katana poza rękojeścią, która jest cała pokryta kośćmi wokół siebie. frame|right|Brujería *'Resurrección': Komenda uwalniająca to . Zommari lekko kładzie swój miecz pionowo przed sobą i powoli opuszcza go każdym palcem, po czym zaczyna lewitować, a następnie Rureaux klaszcze w dłonie. Następnie skręca swoją głowę aż będzie prostopadła do reszty ciała, gdzie przy końcu tego etapu jego kark zaczyna wydawać pewne dźwięki skrzeczących kości. Po tym, jak wypowiada komendę uwalniającą, jego miecz zaczyna się wyginać w kilku miejscach, przypominając spiralę. Ze środka tej figury zaczyna wydzielać się szary dym, który obejmuje coraz większą część jego ciała, a następnie przekształca się w ciecz i całkowicie pokrywa ciało, po czym miesza się z jego energią duchową. W efekcie po opadnięciu substancji całe ciało Zommariego jest pokryte pięćdziesięcioma otwartymi, złotymi oczami (wraz z dolną częścią ciała), a jego nogi są zastąpione różową częścią ciała, która przypomina ogromną dynię, a cała ta struktura pokryta jest oczami wraz z białymi twarzami (w mandze struktura dyni jest czerwona, a oczy są żółte). Kończyny dolne znikają, a on sam stoi w miejscu (w całej walce nie zaobserwowano poruszania się przez niego). Jego szyja jest pokryta kołnierzem czaszek, gdzie znajduje się na niej kilka otwartych oczu. Trójkąty na twarzy powiększają się, a ich liczba wynosi dwa. Kolejne pięć powiększonych znaków pod jego ustami przypomina nieco brodę. Całe ciało jest pokryte oczami oprócz głowy. Jak później się okazuje, Zommari ujawnia kolejne osiem oczu na części czołowej. To, czy może używać Sonído w tej formie nie zostało pokazane ani w mandze, ani w anime, lecz jest to krótko widoczne, gdy przeklina Byakuyę. :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: :* ; po hiszpańsku i japońsku "Oddanie" : Wszystkie oczy mają umiejętność kontrolowania wszystkiego co zobaczą, pozostawiając na ciele przeciwnika znak w kształcie słońca. Ta umiejętność kontrolowania wszystkiego co się zobaczy to amor. Jeśli jakieś oko zobaczy głowę przeciwnika i opanuje jego mózg, to cały przeciwnik jest pod rozkazami 7 Espady. Jest to coś podobnego do Bount - Mabashiego, który używał lalki Ritz, która umiała kontrolować ciało swojego przeciwnika. thumb|190px|right|Sfera ochronna Zommariego :* ; po hiszpańsku "Zarodek", a japońsku "Moc Chroniąca Zarodek": His release can also be used as a defensive maneuver, as its lower half can become a full sphere that covers his upper body, and was even capable of resisting a full scale attack from Byakuya's Bankai which completely destroyed the large building they were fighting in, but this robs the use of all the current eyes on his body. Ciekawostki * Jego aspektem śmierci jest zatracenie. * Jest najszybszy w Espadzie i jako jedyny zdawał się bardziej polegać na technice Sonído niż reszta. * Nieznane jest położenie jego numeru oraz dziury Hollowa, a dowiadujemy się o jego pozycji po tym, jak się przedstawia. * Jego zdolności Resurrección zdają się być najbardziej rozpoznawalne jako typ Kidō. Cytaty Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie en:Zommari Rureaux